Dos Corazones
by Antalasi
Summary: [SasuSaku] Una fiesta de Halloween, una decisión inesperada y sus consecuencias. Podrán Sakura y Sasuke entenderse por fin?
1. Prologo

Hola de nuevo^^

Bueno, aquí os traigo otro fic con los personajes de Naruto. Esta ambientado en una realidad paralela.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Prologo:**

Todos sabemos, el infierno que puede suponer, el instituto.

En mi caso, lo que empezó siendo un infierno, termino siendo algo mágico.

Y no se si decir, que fue por su culpa, o gracias a él.

Supongo que aún no lo he decidido...

Todo empezó en la fiesta de Halloween. Yo daba una todos los años, ventajas de vivir sola.

Nunca tuve unos padres, no es que estuvieran muertos, pero nunca se comportaron como padres.

Desde muy joven, el único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres, es su espalda.

Siempre estaban saliendo a cenas, viajes o cualquier otra actividad relacionada con los negocios.

Nunca me falto nada, solo el amor de mis padres. Ellos se iban, y yo me quedaba con abuelas, canguros, cualquiera...

Cuando empecé la secundaria, mis padres me compraron una casita.

Me mandaban dinero cada mes para mis gastos, más dinero del que nunca podría necesitar...

Esa, era su forma de compensar la falta de cariño.

Así que, desde los 13 años, viví sola.

Por suerte para mi, era autosuficiente. Mi mentora, que era como mi abuela se había encargado de que así fuese.

Ella me había hecho de madre, más que mi propia madre. Y se había encargado de enseñarme, a cuidar de mi misma.

En ese momento tenía 17 años, y acababa de empezar segundo de bachillerato científico.

Pero como he dicho, para contar esta historia, debo empezar por la fiesta de Halloween... Donde todo mi mundo, empezó a desmoronarse.

Y podéis creerme, la completa destrucción de mi mundo, fue lenta y dolorosa. Aunque he de reconocer, que también tuvo sus buenos momentos.

Y el final, fue algo mágico, y que no habría esperado nunca.


	2. Preparativos para una fiesta

Hola de nuevo^^

Bueno, aquí os traigo otro capitulo del fic.

Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 1: Preparativos para una fiesta**

Me llamo Sakura Haruno. Mido un metro sesenta y uno, y peso 48 kilos. Según el anuario, mi cuerpo tiene forma de guitarra perfecta. A mi modo de ser, tengo caderas y un pecho considerable.

Mi piel, permanece blanca todo el año. No me preguntéis como, porque no lo sé. Mi pelo es largo, la última vez que lo comprobé, me llegaba a medía espalda. He de decir, que es condenadamente liso, y hay ocasiones en que odió lo lacio que puede ser. Es totalmente rosa, y tampoco puedo deciros como. Mis ojos, que son de un verde muy claro e intenso son mi mayor rasgo. Aparte claro esta de mi ser de pelo rosa...

Soy una fanática de los tatuajes. Llevo una media luna con dos ojos de gato, en el hombro derecho. Una pulsera celta, en el tobillo izquierdo. Un bebe dragón, escupiendo una bolita de fuego, en la cadera derecha. Y una pequeña triqueta en la parte baja de la espalda, justo en el centro.

Llevo dos pendientes en la oreja izquierda, y tres en la derecha.

Más o menos, esa soy yo. Aunque, eso es solo el exterior. Mi carácter, es demasiado complicado para exponerlo. Hay veces, que ni yo misma me entiendo...

* * *

><p>Hoy, es 31 de octubre, Halloween.<p>

Este año, Halloween cae en sábado. Eso facilita las cosas para la fiesta. Son las ocho de la mañana, y yo ya estoy en pie.

Preparando calabazas, serpentinas, todo lo que vamos a necesitar.

Desde que me mude a mi casita en las afueras, doy una fiesta cada año. Alcohol, tabaco, música, todo lo que queremos.

A las doce del medio día, ya casi había terminado. Y como cada año sonó el timbre.

Sabiendo quien era, fui a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Hola! - esa, es Hinata Hyūga. Hina mide un metro sesenta, y pesa unos 45 kilos. Su piel es blanca como la leche, y sus ojos son de un azul muy claro. Su pelo, es muy liso y de color negro carbón. Su cuerpo es menudo, aunque bien definido. Ella, es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia. Y lleva el mismo tatuaje, el de la media luna con dos ojos de gato que yo. El suyo, esta en su hombro izquierdo, y a la inversa del mío.

- Hola Hina - salude con una sonrisa - cada año eres más puntual.

- Es que mi padre, empieza a beber antes con cada año que pasa - me dijo Hina con pena. Sus padres se habían divorciado, y ella se había quedado con su padre. Solo porque su madre, se había ido a vivir al extranjero. Pero su padre, había empezado a beber de forma exagerada. Y cada vez que se emborrachaba, le daba una paliza a Hina. Ahora, cada vez que su padre cogía una botella, ella se refugiaba en mi casa. Y eso sucedía cada vez con más frecuencia.

- No te preocupes. Ya sabes que no me molesta que vengas aquí.

- Lo sé - me dijo Hina recuperando su buen humor - ¿Que falta?

- Hay que ir a comprar. Pero eso, será después de comer.

- ¿Que hay para comer? - pregunto.

- Pizza - la sonrisa en su cara se hizo más amplia. Y yo sabía porque, si algo le gustaba a Hina, era la pizza.

Comimos tranquilamente, charlando y riendo, como siempre que estábamos juntas.

Podíamos pasarnos horas solo hablando, y nunca aburrirnos.

Hina me enseño su disfraz. Como anfitrionas de la fiesta, nosotras nos disfrazábamos cada año.

Ese año, Hina había escogido el disfraz de gata negra. Ajustado, provocativo, el tipo de disfraz que ambas adorábamos.

Yo, había escogido vestirme de señora de la oscuridad. Con un vestido negro y ajustado. Que tenía un gran escote tanto delante, como detrás.

Como siempre, se nos paso el tiempo volando. Y cuando quise darme cuenta, eran las cinco de la tarde. Y solo quedaban dos horas, para que llegaran los invitados.

- Hina, tengo que ir a comprar - le dije levantándome - ¿puedes colocar las luces que faltan?

- Claro, estarán puestas cuando vuelvas.

- Bien, nos vemos ahora - dicho esto, me fui a conseguir lo más importante para la fiesta. Los suministros.

* * *

><p>Había recorrido medio camino, cuando alguien me llamo por mi nombre.<p>

Al mirar, me di cuenta de que era el grupo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Conocía a Sasuke desde el inicio de la secundaría. Nosotros, teníamos una historia en común. Aunque, ni yo misma sabría definir nuestra relación.

- ¡Sakura! - grito por segunda vez Sasuke.

- Hola Sasuke - le dije saludándole con la mano. Sasuke, era un chico guapo, la verdad es que no era de extrañar que ligara tanto. Medía un metro setenta, y debía pesar unos 60 kilos. Estaba muy musculado, y su piel tenía un tono bronceado muy bonito. Su pelo era corto y negro, y sus ojos eran dos orbes negros.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto Sasuke - ¿no tienes una fiesta que preparar?

- En ello estoy. Voy a comprar - dicho esto, intente seguir andando, pero Sasuke me sujeto por el brazo.

- ¿Tienes prisa por deshacerte de mi? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Claro que no. Te veré en la fiesta. Pero si no voy a comprar, no habrá fiesta.

- Te acompaño. Estos ya están más que pasados. Prefiero tu compañía.

- Como quieras - conocía a Sasuke lo suficiente, como para saber que en realidad me estaba suplicando. Quería largarse, y necesitaba una ayudita.

Fuimos a la tienda, y compramos todo lo que necesitábamos.

A pesar de mis protestas, Sasuke cargo con toda la compra. Al igual que yo, era un cabezón. Por lo que si había decidido llevar él las bolsas, no iba a convencerlo de lo contrario.

Cuando llegamos a casa, y entramos por la puerta, Hina se quedo mirándonos alucinada.

- ¿Que me he perdido? - pregunto Hina - ¿Vosotros dos juntos? ¿Y riendo?

- Lo dices como si fuese algo imposible - dijo Sasuke ofendido.

- Bueno, generalmente, él va pasado y tu le vigilas - dijo Hina - no os reís juntos.

- Cierto - dijo Sasuke. Y vaya si lo era. Ese era el rollo que nos traíamos. No se porque, pero él siempre se descontrolaba. Y yo siempre me ocupaba de que no le pasara nada. Era extraño, pero me preocupaba por él. Y de algún modo, él me buscaba. Era como si supiese, que era la única que se preocupaba por él.

- Es bueno cambiar de vez en cuando - dije tranquilamente. Entonces le di un toque en el brazo a Sasuke - es bueno saber, que puedes ser una compañía agradable.

- Siempre es un placer sorprenderte - bromeo Sasuke.

- Hina ¿Guardáis las cosas? Yo voy a cambiarme - Hina me miro con cara de ¿porque yo? así que me ahorre la pregunta - porque tu ya estas vestida.

- ¿Eso es ir vestida? - pregunto Sasuke. Y ese comentario le hizo ganarse un codazo por parte de Hina - Joder perdón...

- Tranquila ya lo guardamos todo - dijo Hina. Que era tanto como decir, lárgate ya. Me fui a mi habitación, y me coloque mi vestido. Me coloque plumas en el pelo, me maquille con tonos oscuros, y volví al salón.

- Vaya - ese era Sasuke, con la boca abierta, y cara de alucinado - ¿Vas a llevar eso? ¿O ahora vas a ponerte la ropa?

- Esto - dije dando una vuelta - es la ropa.

- ¿Viene Gaara? - pregunto Hina.

- Supongo - fingía no darle importancia. Pero la verdad, es que no me apetecía que viniese. Gaara Sabaku, era mi ex. Habíamos salido juntos todo un año. Hasta que me enteré de que me ponía los cuernos. Todo el mundo lo sabía, y yo como una idiota, confiaba en él - ¿que más da?

- Sería tener mucha cara, venir a tu fiesta después de lo que te hizo - dijo Hina.

- Viene toda la clase - le dije como si nada. Aunque tenía que reconocer, que era de mal gusto. Pero Gaara, nunca tuvo grandes modales.

- ¿No me digas que aun sigues mal por ese capullo? - pregunto Sasuke. Entonces se acercó a mí, y me susurro - eres demasiado buena para él.

- ¿Que? - pero Sasuke ya no podía contestarme. Se había ido al salón. Me quede allí, como una idiota. Sin saber que decir. Me puse con Hina, preparamos la comida. Colocamos bebidas, y situamos los muebles.

- Listo - dijo Hina sentándose en una de las sillas. Yo me senté en una mesa. Ahora solo faltaba esperar. Pasada medía hora, empezó a llegar la gente.


	3. La fiesta

Hola de nuevo^^

Bueno, aquí os traigo otro capitulo del fic.

Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 2: La Fiesta**

La fiesta estaba tan llena como siempre. Mis fiestas, eran ya una tradición.

Tal como había imaginado, Gaara estaba allí. Ligando con todas las chicas. Y Sasuke, por extraño que pareciese, no se estaba metiendo nada más que alcohol.

- Te veo sola - dijo Gaara acercándose. Estaba más que claro, que iba pasado. Y por lo tanto, había decidido joderme.

- Y me gustaría seguir así - le dije tajante.

- Venga Sakura - me dijo amarrándome por la cintura - ¿Que me dices de un polvo de despedida?

- Ni en tus mejores sueños - le dije empujándole.

- No te pongas así - estaba apunto de vomitar. O de darle un puñetazo...

- Te ha dicho que no - ese era Sasuke, apartando a Gaara - ¿estas sordo?

- Y a ti, ¿quien te ha dado vela en este entierro? - pregunto Gaara cabreado.

- Yo le he dado vela - le dije acercándome amenazante.

- Veo que has caído en picado sin mi - se burlo Gaara.

- Vete a la mierda - no se como paso, pero Sasuke y yo decidimos golpearle al mismo tiempo. Yo le di un puñetazo en la cara, y Sasuke en el estomago. Cuando me di cuenta, Gaara estaba en el suelo.

- Buen golpe - me dijo Sasuke. Entonces, no puedo explicar que paso, pero sin venir a cuento me beso.

Me beso, le bese... Y antes de darnos cuenta, estábamos en la habitación desvistiéndonos.

* * *

><p>Me desperté el domingo, no sabía que hora era. Solo sabía que estaba desnuda, y que era Sasuke el que estaba a mi lado.<p>

Me dolía la cabeza, y me daba la impresión de que me iba a explotar.

No es que hubiese bebido tanto, pero tal vez no fue una gran idea mezclar alcoholes.

Pero con Gaara por ahí... No pude resistirme.

Cuando mire la hora, me di cuenta de que eran las 12 de la mañana.

Sasuke abrió los ojos en el mismo momento en que yo me levante.

- Hola - me quede helada. Nunca había oído esa voz áspera de recién levantado. Pero era sexy.

- Hola - fui tan rápida como pude. Me envolví con la manta, y me senté en la cama de nuevo.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza tanto como a mi?

- Puede que más. No hice una buena mezcla.

- Vale - dijo Sasuke sentándose - esto es incomodo.

- Sí. Lo es.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya - dijo Sasuke levantándose.

- Seguramente - no me atreví a mirarle. Sasuke se vistió, me dio un beso en la cabeza, y se fue.

Las siguientes semanas, fueron bastante extrañas. Todo el mundo sabía que Sasuke y yo nos habíamos acostado.

Lo que ocurre en mis fiestas de Halloween, todo el instituto lo sabe.

* * *

><p>El pánico, llego tres semanas más tarde. Cuando mi periodo se retraso.<p>

Yo, siempre había sido muy regular. Y sabía que no había usado protección con Sasuke...

Con el pánico presente, solo se me ocurrió una salida. Cogí el teléfono y llame a Hina.

- ¿Diga?

- Hina, ¿puedes venir a casa?

- Claro ¿Que pasa? Suenas preocupada.

- ¿Preocupada? Estoy en estado de pánico. Por favor, ven a casa. Y trae un test de embarazo.

- ¡¿Que? - dijo Hina casi chillando.

- Ya me has oído.

- Bien, estaré ahí en diez minutos - dicho esto, Hina colgó. Tardo menos de diez minutos en llamar a mi puerta. Y en cuanto abrí, me envolvió con sus brazos - ¿Estas bien?

- Pregúntamelo luego. ¿Has traído el test?

- Sí, lo tengo justo aquí - Hina me dio la prueba. Se la quite de las manos, y me fui directa al baño. Hina estuvo en la puerta todo el rato. Preguntando si ya sabía algo.

- Mierda - dije abriendo la puerta - No puede ser.

- ¿Estas?

- Según ese maldito test, estoy embarazada.

- Pero, no son seguros al 100% - dijo Hina.

- Eso ya lo sé. Pediré hora para el ginecólogo. Tengo que estar segura.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Eso sería genial.

- Sakura, creo que ya sé la respuesta, pero voy a hacer la pregunta. ¿Has estado con alguien? ¿Aparte de Sasuke?

- No. Si estoy embarazada, es de Sasuke.

- ¿Que harás? ¿Si estas embarazada Que harás?

- Hina, me lo planteare, si el médico me lo confirma. Ahora no puedo pensar.

- Esta bien. Tranquila - dijo Hina abrazándome.

Esa misma tarde, pedí hora con mi ginecólogo. Siendo de una mutua, me dieron la hora bastante rápido.

Dos semanas más tarde, estaba en la consulta. Y recibía, con toda la serenidad de que era capaz, la confirmación de que estaba embarazada.

Cuando volví a casa con Hina, me temblaban las piernas.

- ¿estas bien? - me pregunto Hina.

- Todo lo bien que puedo estar. Considerando que estoy embarazada.

- ¿Que vas a hacer? - pregunto mi amiga.

- Tenerlo.

- ¿Estas segura? Aun estas a tiempo de abortar.

- Hina, tu sabes, que yo soy la primera en defender el aborto libre. Pero no voy a abortar. Voy a tenerlo. Creo que estoy preparada para hacerlo.

- Pero aun no sabes lo que opina Sasuke...

- Hina, le diré que va a ser padre. Y si quiere estar con su hijo, no se lo prohibiré. Pero mi decisión, no depende de él. Voy a tener a mi bebe, con o sin Sasuke.

- Vaya... No te había visto tan decidida nunca - entonces Hina me abrazo - sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?

- Pues claro. Serás una tía estupenda. La tita Hina - dije sonriendo.

- Me gusta como suena. Tienes que decírselo a tus padres, y a Tsunade... Y claro esta, a Sasuke.

- Lo sé. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

La primera en saberlo, fue Tsunade. Esa era la parte fácil. Tal como esperaba, Tsunade entendió mi decisión. Y me ofreció todo su apoyo, y toda la ayuda que pudiera necesitar.

Después, fue el turno de mis padres. Su reacción, también fue la que esperaba. Primero, me ofrecieron dinero para abortar. Cuando les dije que iba a tenerlo, me dijeron que me darían más dinero. Para poder cubrir mis gastos, los del embarazo, y los del bebe.

Y como no, me dejaron muy claro, que el bebe sería cosa mía. Y que ellos, no iban a poder hacer de canguro. Porque como yo ya sabía, y ellos "sabían" que entendía, sus negocios no les dejaban tiempo.

Mis padres, me prometieron ocuparse del colegio. Avisarles de mi embarazo, para que me dejaran salir a las visitas del médico. Y no me buscarán problemas, si tenía que salir corriendo en mitad de una clase.

Me concedieron los dos días que les pedí, para hablar con Sasuke.


	4. Decisiones

Hola de nuevo^^

Bueno, aquí os traigo otro capitulo del fic.

Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 3: Decisiones**

Esa, era la parte más dura. Tenía dos días, para decirle a Sasuke, que iba a ser padre.

Me pasé el primer día, desperdiciando las oportunidades. No sabía como abordar el tema...

El segundo día, me arme de valor, y le aborde en el descanso.

Como siempre, estaba con sus amigos. Los más colgados, y asquerosos del instituto.

- Sasuke - dije acercándome - ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro - Sasuke estaba sorprendido. Pero aun así, se levantó y me siguió - ¿Que ocurre?

- Oye, no se muy bien como abordar esto...

- Sakura - me dijo cortándome - lo que pasó, pasó. No creo que sea bueno, darle vueltas. No hace falta que me digas lo arrepentida que estas.

- No he venido a decirte eso. Lo que pasó, pasó. El problema, es que ha traído consecuencias.

- ¿Consecuencias? - pregunto el chico - No me digas que te has colgado de mí...

- No - le dije lo más calmada que pude - pero me he quedado un trocito de ti.

- ¿Que?

- Sasuke - en ese momento me temblaron las piernas, y tuve que sentarme.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Sasuke. Yo seguía sentada. Una vez calmada, me arme de valor para soltarlo.

- Sasuke, estoy embarazada. Ya está, lo he dicho - Sasuke me miraba con una mezcla entre sorpresa, y miedo. Se sentó a mi lado y me miro a los ojos.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Lo confirman un test casero y mi ginecólogo. Estoy embarazada de tres semanas, más o menos.

- Ya había pillado que era mío - me dijo nervioso - ¿Que vas a hacer?

- Voy a tenerlo - Sasuke me miro con gran sorpresa - Oye, no te obligo a nada. Solo te informo, de que vas a tener un hijo. Y de que, sí lo deseas, puedes ser su padre. Pero, si decides que no quieres estar en su vida, no te presionaré. Le criaré yo sola.

- Dios Sakura, no puedes soltarme una bomba así. Y esperar que te de una respuesta.

- Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Te lo digo hoy, porque mañana mis padres se lo comunicarán al instituto. Y dentro de nada, todos sabrán que estoy embarazada. Y quien es el padre.

- Si, ya supongo que todo el mundo hará el cálculo. Y ya saben que estuvimos juntos en tu fiesta - Sasuke me cogió las manos - gracias por decírmelo. Pero necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilar tanta información.

- Tienes nueve meses - bromee.

* * *

><p>Como había previsto, en una semana todo el mundo sabía que estaba embarazada. Y todos sabían que Sasuke, era el padre.<p>

Las bromas, los rumores, todo empezó.

Habían pasado dos semanas, y Sasuke, no había dado la más mínima señal de vida.

Hina, seguía cuidando de mí, de forma sobre protectora. Y amenazando a cualquiera que se pasase un pelo conmigo.

En ese momento, yo estaba en la puerta del instituto, esperando a Hina.

Y Gaara se acercó a mí.

- Vaya, vaya... Mira a quien tenemos aquí.

- Esfúmate Gaara - dije usando mi mejor tono de cabrona.

- ¡OH vamos! No te pongas así. No es bueno para el bebe.

- Muérete. Y déjame en paz.

- Es que... tienes que reconocer que es gracioso. Eres una zorra frígida, que no ha estado con nadie después de mí. Y el primer tío con el que te acuestas, te deja preñada.

- Gaara - le dije con un tono más que amenazante - te estás jugando una paliza.

- A mi no me amenazas zorra - Gaara estaba cabreado. Me agarró por el brazo y levanto el puño de forma amenazante. Yo iba a darle un buen golpe para apartarle, cuando alguien se me adelanto.

- No la toques - ese era Sasuke. Acababa de darle un puñetazo a Gaara, y le amenazaba con darle otro.

- Pero si es el orgulloso padre - se burlo Gaara - Si me tocas otra vez, te parto la cara.

- Gaara, esfúmate. O el próximo golpe, lo daré yo - Gaara se levanto del suelo y salió corriendo. Después de un año saliendo, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber, que era experta en artes marciales. Y que podía partirle el cuello, sin mucha dificultad.

- ¿Que ha sido eso? - pregunto Sasuke - Le has acojonado.

- Soy experta en artes marciales. Y me conoce lo suficiente, como para saber que no es bueno cabrearme. - Entonces le mire - ¿Eres el orgulloso padre? ¿O solo el padre?

- Soy el orgulloso padre - dijo Sasuke. Estaba sereno, y parecía seguro.

- ¿Estás seguro? - pregunte.

- Sí, lo estoy. Es mi hijo, y si vas a tenerlo, seré su padre. No quiero perderme la vida de mi hijo. ¿Te parece bien no?

- Claro. Yo no he tenido la suerte, de tener padres. Es decir, nunca se han preocupado por mí. Así que, sería genial que este bebe, tuviera a sus dos padres.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Yo tampoco he tenido esa suerte. Pero tu y el bebe, me tendréis a mi. Yo os cuidare - dijo Sasuke muy seguro.

- ¿A los dos? - pregunte.

- Pues claro. Eres la madre de mi hijo - dijo el chico.

- Sasuke, dejemos las cosas claras. Puedes estar conmigo, durante el embarazo. Pero de momento, no necesito protección. Cuando necesite ayuda, la pediré. Pero de momento, estoy embarazada, no inútil. Y se cuidarme sola.

- Entendido - dijo Sasuke.

- Y hay más cosas. Estoy embarazada, de modo que nada de fumar delante de mí. Ningún tipo de sustancia. Y una vez nazca el niño, te abstendrás de cualquier cosa que no sea tabaco. Y tus amigos drogatas, no se acercaran al bebe.

- Me parece bien - dijo el chico - ¿Sabes? Con ese genio, serás una madre genial.

- Si que lo será - dijo Hina.

- ¿Cuanto llevas aquí? - pregunte al verla.

- Unos minutos. Te recuerdo, que habíamos quedado aquí - dijo Hina.

- Lo sé - dije sonriendo.

- Así que... ¿Has decidido ser el padre? - pregunto Hina.

- Así es - confirmo Sasuke - y supongo, que tú eres la orgullosa tía ¿no?

- Sí. Y te tendré vigilado - dijo Hina amenazante.

- Tomo nota - bromeo Sasuke.

- ¿Nos vamos a casa? - pregunte.

- Claro - me dijo Hina - tienes que descansar.

- Sasuke, la próxima ecografía, es el lunes - le informe.

- Bien, no me la perdería por nada del mundo.


	5. Una botella y un padre

Hola de nuevo^^

Bueno, aquí os traigo otro capitulo del fic.

Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 4: Una botella y un padre**

Fueron pasando los días, y tanto Hina como Sasuke, se preocupaban en exceso por mí. Yo por mi parte, lo soportaba tan bien como podía.

Nunca me había gustado, que me miraran y controlaran a cada paso. Supongo que, al no tener padres, siempre había tenido mucha libertad.

Y el estricto marcaje al que me sometían, me traía loca.

El sábado por la noche, estaba disfrutando de mi soledad. No esperaba visita, Hina iba a quedarse en casa. Y Sasuke, se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos.

No había sido cosa mía, lo juro. Él solito había decidido cortar con sus "amigos".

Según él, iba a aprovechar el hecho de ser padre, para reformarse.

Quería cortar con las drogas, los porros. Con todo.

Además se estaba portando muy bien. Dado mi embarazo, yo había reducido mis cigarros. Apenas si fumaba tres cigarros al día. Y Sasuke, no fumaba delante mío, solo cuando yo fumaba.

Y había prometido no fumar ante mí, una vez yo lo dejara. Y tener mucho cuidado con su aliento.

Pero como he dicho, estaba en mi casa, disfrutando de mi soledad. Estaba viendo la tele, cuando sonó el timbre.

Fui a abrir la puerta, y me encontré con Hina. Tenía la cara llena de sangre, y la camiseta empapada por las gotas de sangre y sudor.

Intente hacerla entrar en casa, pero no me dejo tocarla. Se sentó en mis escaleras, se hizo un ovillo, y se quedo allí.

Solo repetía "es culpa mía" una y otra vez. Y cada vez que intentaba tocarla se encogía con miedo.

No sabía que hacer, y en ese momento, solo se me ocurrió llamar a Sasuke.

Descolgué el teléfono, y marque su número.

- ¿Diga? - por el tono ronco de su voz, supe que le había despertado.

- Sasuke, siento despertarte, pero necesito ayuda.

- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto alarmado - ¿Estáis bien? ¿El bebe y tú estáis bien?

- Sí, estamos bien. Es Hina, le han dado una paliza. Creo que ha sido su padre. No me deja tocarla, esta en mi puerta hecha un ovillo. Y solo dice "es culpa mía", no sé que hacer.

- Estaré ahí en diez minutos - Sasuke colgó, y yo volví con Hina. Conseguí una manta y se la eche en los hombros. Supongo que por instinto, la cogió y se envolvió en ella.

- ¡Sasuke! - nunca me había alegrado tanto, verlo. Llego hasta mí, y me dio un abrazo. Y he de decir, que eso no me lo esperaba.

- Estas temblando - me dijo frotándome los brazos.

- No es de frío. Estoy asustada - nunca había estado tan asustada. Hina era una hermana para mí. Verla de esa forma. Me estaba asustando de verdad.

- Tranquila. Yo ya he pasado por eso. Empecemos por intentar calmarla, hay que meterla en casa - dijo Sasuke. Entonces se acercó a Hina y se sentó a su lado - Hina escúchame, tienes que calmarte.

- Es culpa mía - dijo Hina mirándole.

- No es culpa tuya - dijo Sasuke - te han dado una paliza. Tú no has hecho nada.

- Le he provocado - dijo Hina en un susurró.

- No lo has hecho tu padre es un... - Sasuke no sabía porque el padre de Hina le pegaba. De modo que me miro en busca de ayuda.

- Un borracho.

- Él es el que tiene la culpa - siguió Sasuke - él bebe, y lo paga contigo. Pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

- Le recuerdo a mama - respondió Hina.

- Ese es su problema, no el tuyo - dijo Sasuke.

- Hina - la cogí por los brazos, y ella me miro directamente - tu eres más fuerte que eso. Eres más fuerte que él.

- No lo soy - dijo Hina.

- Hina, tu sobrino te necesita. Tienes que cuidar de Sakura, y ser la tía de mi niño - Sasuke logro llegar a Hina con ese comentario. La chica se levantó, y nos miro directamente. Paso unos segundos así, y luego se desplomo. Sasuke la cogió antes de que llegara al suelo.

- Metámosla dentro - le lleve hasta la habitación que Hina ocupaba cuando se quedaba a dormir.

La tumbamos en la cama, fui a por una palangana, y una toalla. Y me pase medía hora, limpiando las heridas de Hina. Tras limpiarle la cara, le aplique agua oxigenada.

Aplique hielo durante varios minutos, en todas las zonas hinchadas. Llevaba más de medía hora con ella, cuando Sasuke vino a buscarme.

- Sakura, déjala descansar - me dijo el chico.

- Es que, no quiero dejarla sola...

- Se que estas preocupada por ella. Pero ambas necesitáis descansar - dijo Sasuke. Entonces se acercó y me agarro levemente por el brazo. Deje que me llevara fuera, y me senté en el sofá.

- ¿Como ha podido hacerle eso? A su propia hija - no entraba en mi mente, que un padre pudiese hacer algo así.

- Es un borracho, y uno muy violento. Mi padre es igual. Solo que a mi, ya no me pega. Hace mucho que aprendí a huir cuando coge la primera cerveza - Sasuke no me contaba nada nuevo. Ya sabía porque huía, porque se pasaba noches enteras en la calle. Porque se alejaba de todos. No confiaba en nadie, y eso era por culpa de su padre.

- Se pondrá bien ¿verdad?

- Pues claro, es una chica fuerte - Sasuke me abrazo.

- No puedo dejar que vuelva a su casa. No voy a dejar que vuelva con ese carbón - Sasuke se acomodó en el sofá y me arrastró con él. Me quede allí, acostada sobre su pecho. Y antes de poder darme cuenta, me había quedado dormida.

Cuando me desperté, Sasuke seguía rodeándome con sus brazos. No abrí los ojos, me quede allí, sintiendo sus latidos. Sintiendo cada caricia en mi espalda, sintiendo su mano enredada en mi pelo. Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, me sentía muy bien.

- ¿Cuando vas a dejar de fingir? - me pregunto Sasuke - Se que estas despierta.

- ¿Como lo has sabido? - pregunte abriendo los ojos. Aun así, no me moví. Y él, no hizo ademán de apartarme.

- Porque tu piel se ha erizado, y tu corazón ha latido más rápido por unos segundos - Para mi sorpresa, Sasuke no dejo de acariciarme. Vale que fuese la madre de su hijo, pero esos mimos, parecían dirigidos a mí.

- ¿Ah si?

- Sí, y además ronroneabas - me dijo el chico acariciando mi cabeza. Cosa que me hizo ronronear de nuevo.

- Es que me encanta que me toquen la cabeza. Y la espalda.

- Pues parece que he dado en el clavo - bromeo Sasuke.

- ¿Se ha levantando Hina?

- Aún no. Debe estar molida. Le dio una buena tunda.

- No la dejare volver - dije firmemente - no lo haré.

- ¿Y si ella quiere volver? - me pregunto Sasuke.

- Entonces será ella la que me dará una paliza ¿no? - esa era Hina, entrando en el salón. La hinchazón había bajado mucho. Pero aun tenía la cara muy marcada.

- Has dado en el clavo - dije sonriendo. Mi primer impulso al verla, había sido separarme de Sasuke. Pero al intentar levantarme, él había hecho un poco de presión. Manteniéndome en la posición en que estaba.

- Lo he pillado - dijo Hina sentándose en el suelo, junto al sofá. Se puso en la posición correcta para que le acariciara la cabeza. Cosa que le gustaba tanto como a mí - no pienso volver. ¿Me acompañaras a por mis cosas?

- Claro - entonces mire a Sasuke. Y entendió la pregunta implícita.

- Yo os acompaño. No os dejaré ir solas a casa de un borracho violento.

- Será mejor. No se si yo sola podría parar a su padre. No es un hombre precisamente pequeño.

- ¿Crees que se pondrá violento? - pregunto Sasuke.

- Lo hará - dijo Hina - soy su criada personal. No me dejará marcharme tan fácilmente.

- Pues le pararemos los pies - dije muy decidida - no volverá a tocarte. Te lo prometo.

- Y desde luego no te tocará a ti - me dijo Sasuke - ni al bebe.

- Eso, tu protege al bebe - no sabía porque, pero le idea de que yo no era importante para él, me hirió. La idea de ser solo un recipiente para su bebe, me dolía.

- Es la parte que me toca ¿no? - pregunto el chico. En ese momento, no quise seguir en contacto con él. Y me levanté, sentándome en el otro extremo del sofá - fuiste tu, la que me pediste que no te protegiese. Fuiste tú, la que me dijo que sabía cuidarse sola.

- Lo sé - ¿porque parecía enfadado? era yo la herida. ¿Porque él parecía ofendido? - Y lo mantengo.

- Bien - dijo Sasuke levantándose.

- Bien - en ese momento me di cuenta de lo cría que parecía. De modo que cambié de actitud - ¿desayunamos?

- Es una gran idea - dijo Hina - ¿Tortitas?

- Me parece genial - dicho esto, me fui a la cocina y empecé a preparar las tortitas.

Sasuke se sentó en la cocina, simplemente me contemplo mientras cocinaba.

Hina opto por pegarse a mí. Me perseguía por toda la cocina, era como si no quisiese separarse de mí. Suponía que era su forma de pedir perdón. Perdón por no haberme dejado acercar la noche anterior.

La mirada de Sasuke, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Seguía todos mis movimientos, como estudiándolos.

Terminé de preparar las tortitas, y nos pusimos a desayunar en silencio. Era increíble, lo silencioso que podía ser un desayuno.

Una vez desayunados, me fui directa a la ducha. Una vez seca, y despierta, me fui a mi armario.

Me puse unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta de tirantes por encima del ombligo y unas bambas. Todo de color negro.

Me puse mi reloj, mi nomeolvides que me había regalado Hina, y el colgante de Tsunade. Una medía luna, con un hada sobre ella.

Estaba terminando de hacerme una coleta cuando el timbre sonó.


	6. Visitas y confesiones

Hola de nuevo^^

Bueno, aquí os traigo otro capitulo del fic.

Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 5: Visitas y confesiones**

No me preguntéis como, pero supe que era mi hermano.

Entre él y yo, siempre había habido una conexión muy fuerte. Naruto, era mi hermano mayor. Tenía cuatro años más que yo, y a los diez años, se había ido a vivir con nuestra tía.

No nos veíamos mucho, pero aun así, siempre habíamos estado muy unidos. Siempre nos mandábamos mails, y aunque hablábamos poco, esa conexión no desaparecía.

De alguna forma, sabíamos cuando el otro estaba mal. Cuando sufría, cuando estaba contento, y cuando estaba en nuestra puerta.

Había intentado llamarle por lo del embarazo, pero no tuve valor. Pero sabía que de algún modo, se había enterado.

Baje las escaleras corriendo, y llegue a la puerta antes que nadie.

- ¡Naruto! - dije conforme abría la puerta.

- Hola hermanita - ese era mi hermano. Un metro setenta, y 70 quilos de hombre. Con la piel morena, mucho músculo, y cara de pocos amigos. Su pelo era más bien amarillo, y sus ojos eran azules.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - lo pregunté por pura formalidad. Porque en el fondo, ya sabía la respuesta.

- Vengo a ver a mi hermanita - me dijo Naruto levantándome - ¿no puedo?

- Ya sabes que sí. Pero ¿porque no has llamado?

- Bueno, creo que hay cosas que hay que decirlas a la cara - me dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Lo sabes ¿verdad?

- ¿Que mi hermanita esta embarazada? - Naruto me miro como preguntándome si realmente pensaba que podía ocultarle algo así.

- ¿Tsunade? - pregunte.

- He sentido tu angustia. Pero en vista de que no me llamaste... Opte por llamar a Tsunade. Ella me lo dijo.

- Y has cogido el primer vuelo que te ha traído aquí - dije muy seriamente - no hacía falta.

- ¿Es que ya no necesitas a tu hermano?

- Naruto, nunca te he necesitado. Ya sabes que te quiero, pero no necesito que me protejas.

- Ya lo sé, siempre has sabido cuidarte sola hermanita - me dijo sonriendo - Pero supongo, que no te molestará que me quede ¿verdad?

- Ya sabes que no - le cogí la mano y le llevé al salón, donde estaban Hina y Sasuke.

- ¡Naruto! - Hina se tiro directa a sus brazos. Ella, era como una hermana, para los dos. Supongo que fruto de ese lazo que nos unía.

- Hola preciosa - le dijo Naruto abrazándola. Entonces la miro directamente a la cara - ¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Quien demonios te ha hecho eso?

- Ha sido su padre - dije adelantándome a Hina - bebió de más, y perdió el control.

- ¿Que? - Naruto estaba flipando.

- Iremos por sus cosas esta tarde. Se viene a vivir aquí. ¿Nos acompañaras? cuantos más mejor. Seguramente se pondrá violento.

- Pues claro. Contad conmigo.

- Bien - era el momento de cambiar de tema - Naruto, te presento a Sasuke Uchiha. Es el padre...

- ¿Tu has sido el que ha dejado embarazada a mi hermana? - en ese momento, Naruto daba miedo. Pero Sasuke aguanto la compostura.

- Así es - si no le conociera, hubiese pensado que estaba realmente tranquilo. Pero le conocía, y sabía que en ese momento, Sasuke estaba amedrentado por Naruto.

- ¿Así que estáis juntos? - pregunto mi hermano con el mismo tono amenazante. Viendo que Sasuke dudaba, decidí intervenir.

- No exactamente - le dije - estuvimos juntos en la fiesta de Halloween. Y seremos padres juntos. Eso tendrá que servirte.

- ¿Es que no os vais a casar? - pregunto Naruto. En ese momento, la cara de Sasuke, cambió radicalmente. El susto, se podía leer en su cara.

- Tranquilo Sasuke - me puse a su lado, e inmediatamente me cogió por la cintura. Podía notar que le fallaban las piernas - esta de broma. Naruto sabe perfectamente, que soy contraría al matrimonio.

- Vale, por un momento me había asustado - Sasuke hablaba en susurros. Se notaba que se había asustado de verdad.

- Parecéis muy unidos - comento Naruto - viendo lo juntitos que estáis... Parece que estéis liados.

- Vamos a ser padres - me justifique - es normal que tengamos una buena relación.

- ¿porque te justificas? - me pregunto mi hermano - ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

- Claro - mire a Sasuke, para asegurarme de que estaba mejor, y al ver que sí, me fui con Naruto a mi habitación - ¿Que pasa?

- Eso pregunto yo - me dijo Naruto - ¿Que pasa entre vosotros?

- ¿Aparte del hecho de que vamos a ser padres? - pregunte tratando de sonar irónica.

- Te gusta ¿verdad?

- Que tontería... Esta bueno, lo reconozco... Pero no me gusta. Es solo que siempre he... cuidado de él. Tiene problemas. Un padre alcohólico y violento, amigos peligrosos. Siempre se pasaba en las fiestas, y de algún modo, yo me ocupaba de él. De que no se durmiese con él globo, de que no le pasara nada.

- ¿porque? - pregunto Naruto.

- No lo sé - admití - es la verdad, no lo sé. Pero siento la necesidad de cuidarlo. Supongo, que tenemos un vínculo especial.

- ¿Porque? - pregunto de nuevo Naruto.

- Porque me salvo la vida - dijo Sasuke desde la puerta.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunte.

- Quería hablar contigo - me dijo Sasuke.

- Habla primero conmigo - pidió Naruto. Me miró con esa cara de hermano mayor, de modo que salí de la habitación susurrándole un "suerte" a Sasuke.

- ¿Que quieres saber? - pregunto Sasuke.

- ¿Te salvo la vida? - pregunto Naruto.

- Así es...

* * *

><p><strong>*********** FLASH BACK **********<strong>

Era una noche de verano. Como muchas de las noches, habían montado una fiesta en casa de Ino.

Nos gustaba disfrutar del verano, y las fiestas en la piscina, eran una buena forma.

Yo me había peleado con mi padre, de modo que me fui a la fiesta.

Por el camino, me bebí unas cuantas cervezas. Y cuando por fin llegue a la piscina, iba ya bastante puesto.

En la fiesta, bebí una gran cantidad de alcohol. Y como siempre, me metí unos cuantos porros, y alguna pastilla.

Apenas podía pensar en nada, solo sé que a Sai, le dio por meterse conmigo.

Sai, era un tipo violento, le gustaba pelearse. Pero siempre con alguien, a quien pudiera ganar seguro.

Yo era la victima perfecta, estaba hasta las cejas, de modo que podía conmigo seguro.

Sai se acercó a mí, y empezó con su juego.

- Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí - me dijo dándome un toque en el hombro - el fracasado de turno.

- Jódete Sai - eso fue lo único que logre articular.

- ¿Buscas pelea? - y fue suficiente para Sai. Entonces empezó a darme empujones, hasta que yo le devolví uno. Y esa, fue mi perdición.

Sai me propino un puñetazo en plena cara, y me mando directo a la piscina.

Lo que ocurrió después, esta difuso. Pero por lo que me han contado, fue esto lo que paso:

Yo me caí a la piscina, y con el globo que llevaba, no fui capaz de nadar.

Sakura, que me había visto caer, se lanzó a la piscina.

Buceo hasta mí, y me saco a flote. Con la ayuda de Hina y de alguien más, me saco de la piscina y me tumbo en el suelo.

Yo había dejado de respirar, tenía pulso, pero no respiraba.

Por lo visto, Sakura sabe hacer la RCP. De modo que, consiguió que volviera a respirar.

- Y el cabrón sigue vivo - oí decir a Sai.

- Maldito hijo de puta - esa era Sakura, y estaba realmente cabreada. Se levanto, y se encaro con Sai - ¿Ya no te conformas con repartir golpes? ¿Quieres llegar al grado de asesino?

- Más te vale callarte, o tú serás la próxima en recibir - Sai, estaba seguro de poder con Sakura. Cometió el gran error de pensar, que podía con una chica.

- Si no cierras la boca, te la cierro yo - en ese momento, Sai se río en su cara, y le dio un empujón. Yo me perdí el conocimiento por unos momentos, por lo que me perdí el espectáculo. Pero por lo que me han dicho, Sakura le propino una patada en pleno estomago. Le dio un buen golpe en las rodillas, y una vez en el suelo, uso alguna clase de golpe en el la nuca, o los hombros, y le dejo inconsciente.

- Sasuke, despierta. Vamos Sasuke, no puedes dormirte - eso fue lo siguiente que oí. Sakura me daba golpes en la cara, e intentaba a toda costa mantenerme despierto.

- Estoy... despierto - a duras penas pude decirlo.

- Pues mantente así. No puedes dormirte, vas demasiado colocado. Y has estado demasiado rato en la piscina, estás helado. Aun con el calor que hace - Sakura seguía dándome golpes, para que no me durmiese.

- Tengo frío - Aun estando en pleno verano, estaba helado.

- Hina, consigue una toalla para secarlo. Y una manta, hay que hacer que entré en calor. ¡Rápido! - Hina tardo poco en volver con las cosas. Y antes de poder darme cuenta, Sakura me estaba quitando la ropa. El sueño de cualquier tío, la mujer más guapa del mundo desnudándolo, y yo estaba demasiado mal para disfrutarlo. Sakura me desnudo, y me seco tan bien como pudo con la toalla. Entonces me envolvió en la manta.

- ¿Como esta? - pregunto Hina.

- Creo que se pondrá bien. Pero no dejes que se duerma. Voy a secarme un poco - dijo Sakura.

- Vale - dijo Hina. Sakura se alejó unos momentos, supongo que a quitarse la ropa mojada y secarse. Cuando volvió, iba con el bikini, y se había puesto un pareo en la cintura.

- Ya me ocupo yo de él. Ve a disfrutar de la fiesta - Hina se alejó, y Sakura volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Me movió para que mi cabeza descansara en sus rodillas, y empezó a hablarme de nuevo. Se pasó dos horas hablando conmigo, contándome cosas estúpidas, solo para mantenerme despierto. Hasta que por fin, se me bajo el globo. Y solo me quede con el frío. Entonces por fin me dijo - Esta bien, ya puedes dormir.

- Gracias - me quede dormido apenas lo dije. Pero aun así, seguía teniendo frío. Sakura debió notarlo, porque cuando me desperté la mañana siguiente, estaba abrazándome. Y desde luego, el frío había desaparecido. Me levanté procurando no despertarla, y me fui a mi casa. Nunca hemos hablado de eso.

************* FIN FLASH BACK ************

* * *

><p>- Y desde entonces, mi hermana ha convertido en algo personal el vigilarte - dijo Naruto.<p>

- Algo así - dijo Sasuke - es algo extraño. Ella me vigila, y yo me mantengo dentro de su campo de visión.

- Atracción mutua - dijo Naruto - y ambos lo describís, como algo que no sabéis explicar. ¿Estáis ciegos?

- ¿Perdona? - preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

- Es obvio que te gusta mi hermana - dijo Naruto.

- Eso ya lo sé - soltó Sasuke - no soy idiota. Pero para ella soy una obra de caridad. Me vigila para que no me pase nada, porque le doy pena. Y ahora soy el padre de su hijo. Pero no quiere que la proteja, ni que cuide de ella. Solo me deja estar cerca, porque no le va a negar un padre a nuestro bebe.

- Va a resultar que sí, eres idiota - le soltó Naruto. - A mi hermana le gustas. Por muy puesta que estuviera, nunca se habría acostado contigo si no le gustaras.

- Ya claro, pero después actuó como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

- ¿Intentaste tu hablar con ella? - pregunto Naruto.

- No, me desperté, estaba allí, me sentí incomodo y...

- Huiste - sentenció Naruto - eres tú, el que tiene un problema con el compromiso, no ella. Ella debe estar pensando, que tú te arrepientes. Fuiste tu el que huyó.

- Oye, hay tantas posibilidades de que tu hermana sienta algo por mí, como de que los cerdos vuelen.

- Pues prepárate a ver cerdos volar - dijo Naruto como si nada - porque mi hermana siente algo por ti. Y te recomiendo, que hables con ella. A no ser, que quieras quedarte en punto muerto para siempre.

- Lo tendré en cuenta - dijo Sasuke.

- Chicos - esa era yo, entrando por la puerta. Me había pasado un buen rato charlando con Hina. Pero ya nos habíamos cansando de esperar.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó mi hermano.

- Nos vamos a por las cosas de Hina. ¿Venís o no?

- Por supuesto - dijo Sasuke como si fuera algo obvio. Pero para ser tan obvio, se estaban tomando su tiempo con la conversación - ¿nos das un minuto?

- Sasuke - dije acercándome a él - nosotras nos vamos ya. Puedes venir o quedarte. No queremos esperar más. Cuanto más tarde sea, más borracho estará el padre de Hina.

- Bien, pues vayamos ya - dijo Naruto.

- Dime que lo has traído - le dije a mi hermano.

- Pues claro, ya sabes que siempre lo traigo.

- ¿Traer que? - pregunto Sasuke.

- Su monovolumen - dije sonriendo - Así, podremos ir los cuatro, y traer las cosas de Hina.

- Eso suena a plan - bromeo Sasuke.

- Vámonos, antes de que a Hina, le de un ataque - dicho eso, volví al salón con Hina. Los chicos tardaron apenas unos minutos en llegar. Hina estaba asustada, pero aun así, se subió al coche. Hicimos el trayecto en silencio, y cuando llegamos a casa de Hina, el miedo se reflejaba en su cara.


	7. Y tras la soledad llega la multitud

Hola de nuevo^^

Bueno, aquí os traigo otro capitulo del fic.

Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 6: Y tras la soledad llega la multitud**

- Ya hemos llegado - dijo Hina temblando.

- Tranquila. Tú sube y vete a tu habitación con Naruto. Empaquetadlo todo y nos iremos. Si tu padre se pone tonto, Sasuke y yo nos encargamos de él.

- No, tú no deberías enfrentarte a él - me dijo Hina - Estas embarazada.

- Aun se cuidar de mi misma Hina. Y Sasuke no dejara que me pase nada - Sasuke asintió ante mi comentario.

- Muy bien, hagamos esto de una vez - con la autorización de Hina, salimos del coche y subimos al piso. Al entrar, un fuerte olor a alcohol, tabaco y suciedad, nos golpeo.

- Mira quien se digna a aparecer - dijo el padre de Hina a forma de saludo. Estaba claro, que ya iba bebido. Lo que no sabíamos aun, era hasta que punto.

- Ve a por tus cosas - dije empujando levemente a Hina.

- Así que pasaras la noche fuera, otra vez - su padre hizo ademán de acercarse, pero Naruto empujo a Hina directa a su habitación - bien. Pero tienes cosas que hacer antes de irte. Más te vale, dejar la ropa limpia, los platos limpios y mi comida lista.

- No pienso hacerlo - grito Hina desde su habitación.

- Maldita cría - su padre se levanto, y se fue hacía la habitación. Pero se encontró de cara con Sasuke.

- Se viene con nosotros - dije fríamente - no volverás a tocarla.

- Ponle una correa a tu chica - le dijo el padre de Hina - si no puedes controlarla tu, yo lo haré.

- Si la tocas, te mato - nunca había oído a Sasuke, hablar con ese tono. Su mirada, y el tono que usaba, daban realmente miedo.

- Vaya - dijo el hombre riendo - ¿Has dejado que sea ella la que te mande? A las mujeres hay que adiestrarlas, por su propio bien.

- ¿Adiestrarlas? ¿A base de golpes? - pregunto Sasuke.

- Es lo único que entienden.

- Hina se muda - iba a decir que conmigo, pero decidí mentir un poco - se viene a vivir con nosotros. Y más te vale, no ponerte en nuestro camino.

- Creía que vivías sola - comento el hombre, tanteando el terreno.

- Ya no - le soltó Sasuke adelantándoseme - ahora vive conmigo, y con su hermano.

- ¡No os llevaréis a mi hija! - nos grito - esa mocosa es mía. Y no os permitiré que me la quitéis.

- Vas a tener que contratar una asistenta. Y comprarte un saco de boxeo. Porque Hina se viene conmigo - ese comentario, le cabreo tanto, que se tiro contra mi, puño en alto. Yo iba a golpearle, pero Sasuke se me adelanto. Le agarro por el brazo, retorciéndoselo en la espalda.

- Tocarla no es una buena idea - le dijo Sasuke con furia - porque créeme, si ella decide golpearte, el dolor que sientes ahora será una caricia. En comparación con lo que ella te hará.

- Ya estamos - anunció Naruto saliendo de la habitación.

- Llevémoslo todo al coche - dije entrando en la habitación. Al salir con una caja, me di cuenta de que Sasuke aun le sujetaba. De modo que le pregunte - ¿podrás mantenerlo quietecito hasta que acabemos?

- No hay problema. No se moverá, si sabe lo que le conviene - dijo Sasuke fríamente.

- Bien - dicho esto, llevamos todas las cosas de Hina al coche.

* * *

><p>Cuando volví a por Sasuke, el padre de Hina había logrado darle un golpe y se estaba encarando con él.<p>

- Sakura sal - me dijo Sasuke dándole un golpe. Pero el hombre lo agarro por el cuello y empezó a hacer presión.

- Suéltale - dije dándole un golpe en la espalda. Se volvió hacía mi, y trato de darme un puñetazo. Cabreada como estaba, esquive su golpe y le di una patada. Cayo al suelo de rodillas, y yo le aplique una llave de sueño. Dejándolo inconsciente al momento. Sasuke estaba en el suelo, fui hacía él y le pregunte - ¿Estas bien?

- He estado mejor - me dijo sentándose.

- ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Porque no te lo has quitado de encima?

- Me ha entrado el pánico - dijo Sasuke - mi padre solía agarrarme por el cuello cuando era pequeño. Me lo ha recordado, y he entrado en pánico. No sabía que hacer.

- Tranquilo - le dije abrazándole. Estaba temblando, debía haberlo pasado realmente mal.

- Chicos - dijo Naruto entrando por la puerta.

- Ahora vamos, danos un minuto - Naruto no dijo nada, solo volvió a bajar por las escaleras. Yo me quede allí, abrazando a Sasuke, hasta que dejo de temblar.

- Estoy bien - dijo Sasuke. Pero aun así seguía abrazado a mí. Como si no quisiera soltarse.

- No tenemos prisa, estará inconsciente un buen rato - dije. En realidad, tendríamos que irnos lo antes posible. Pero por algún motivo, no quería soltarle.

- Sabes que tendríamos que irnos - me dijo Sasuke. Pero aun así, no solo no me soltó, sino que me acarició la espalda. Nos pasamos así varios minutos. Hasta que su mano se fue a mi cara, y la acarició suavemente.

- Sasuke - apenas podía pensar. Solo podía pensar en él, en su mano en mi espalda. En sus labios tan cerca de los míos... En ese momento, todas mis neuronas estaban fuera de servicio. Sin pensarlo ni un momento, acerque mi cara a la suya, y le bese. Sasuke respondió a mi beso al momento. Creo que ninguno de los dos pensaba mucho...

- Chicos - dijo Naruto entrando de nuevo por la puerta. Sasuke y yo nos separamos al momento. Provocando una carcajada en mi hermano - vaya, perdón por la interrupción. Pero Hina, esta al borde del ataque de nervios. Quiere irse de aquí.

- Claro, vámonos - Sasuke se levantó y salió por la puerta.

- Mierda - susurré. Mi hermano me miro con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Has descubierto algo? - pregunto divertido.

- ¿Quieres oírlo verdad? - Naruto emitió una carcajada como respuesta - muy bien. Tú tenías razón. Estoy colgada por él.

- ¿Y cual es el problema? - pregunto Naruto.

- Que él solo está aquí, por el bebe. Sé que se arrepiente de lo que paso. Y que no siente nada por mí.

- De verdad hermanita, deberías hablar con él. Puede que te lleves una sorpresa.

- ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? - pregunté.

- Habla con él - dicho esto Naruto salió por la puerta. En vista de que no iba a conseguir nada, le seguí hasta el coche.

En cuanto entré en el coche, Hina se abrazó a mí. Estaba claro, que seguía asustada, y que no se le pasaría hasta que nos alejáramos.

La vuelta a casa, fue realmente silenciosa. Solo la música que salía de la radio, rompía el silencio.

Cuando llegamos a casa, metimos las cosas de Hina en su habitación. Y la dejamos sola, para que pudiese ponerlo todo a su gusto.

Por su lado, Naruto se fue a colocar sus cosas en su habitación. De modo que solo quedamos Sasuke y yo.

- Debería irme a casa - dijo Sasuke - si no voy, será peor.

- No tienes por qué volver - le dije sentándome en el sofá.

- ¿Vas a acogerme también? - pregunto Sasuke burlón - Sakura, no puedo quedarme aquí, hasta que nazca el bebe. Y luego, venir a verle de vez en cuando. Si no vuelvo hoy a casa, mi padre me dará una paliza cuando vuelva.

- Pues no vuelvas - dije mirándole - quédate aquí. Conmigo, con el bebe. Se su padre a jornada completa.

- Sakura...

- ¿Que? Tengo sitió de sobra. Mientras el bebe no se entere cuando traigas a tus amigas a casa... - aunque siendo sinceros, era yo, la que no quería enterarse. Mi corazón, era demasiado débil para soportarlo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó Sasuke.

- Sí - como no, si podía traer chicas, la cosa mejoraba.

- Muy bien - Sasuke se sentó a mi lado - pero no tienes que preocuparte, por las chicas. No me interesan.

- ¿No? ¿Acaso me ha dejado embarazada un gay? No es que tenga nada contra ellos, pero no creía que tú lo fueses.

- No soy gay - dijo Sasuke ofendido - pero ahora mismo, mi corazón pertenece a una única mujer. El resto no me interesan.

- Ya veo - eso me dolió. Así que, aunque se había acostado conmigo, estaba enamorado de otra - me voy a la cama. Puedes traer tus cosas cuando quieras.

- Sakura - Sasuke iba a decir algo, pero no le di tiempo. Me fui directa a mi habitación, y me metí en la cama.

* * *

><p>Me desperté a las ocho de la tarde, con unas nauseas horribles. Tuve que salir a toda velocidad al baño, y en cuanto llegué, me puse a vomitar.<p>

Unos segundos después, Hina estaba a mi lado, sujetando mi pelo.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto mi amiga.

- ¿A ti que te parece? - pregunté volviendo a vomitar.

- ¿Nauseas matutinas? ¿A las ocho de la tarde? - solo asentí ante la pregunta de Hina. Estaba demasiado ocupada vomitando - Sasuke y Naruto, están recogiendo las cosas de Sasuke en su casa.

- Bien - dije levantándome. Me lave la cara y la boca y me fui a la cocina.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? - pregunto Hina sirviéndome un vaso de zumo.

- Sí, las tengo bastante controlada. Con las galletas saladas, mejoran mucho. Pero recién levantada... Son mortales.

- Pobrecita - me dijo Hina. Se sentó a mi lado, y se sirvió un vaso de zumo.

- Así que Sasuke ¿Ha ido a por sus cosas?

- Sí, se han ido hace un par de horas. Esperaban pillar al padre de Sasuke, durmiendo la borrachera - me dijo Hina.

- Bien, no creo que tarden en volver - como si nos hubiesen oído, la puerta de la calle se abrió.

- ¡Sakura! - ese era mi hermano - ¿Te acuerdas de como coser heridas?

- ¿Que? - fui directa al salón, esperando ver a Naruto herido. Pero el que llevaba un buen corte en la espalda, era Sasuke - ¿Que ha pasado?

- Su padre se ha despertado - explico Naruto - y no le ha hecho mucha gracia la mudanza. Le ha atacado con un cuchillo. Y le ha dado un buen corte. Hay que coserla, y este no quiere ir al hospital.

- Si voy a un hospital, tendré que denunciarle. Y después de la paliza que le hemos dado, creo que me dejara en paz - dijo Sasuke.

- Vale, yo la coseré. Si mi estómago me lo permite - me fui a por una aguja, y algo de hilo. Herví la aguja, y limpié la herida.

- ¿Crees que podrás? - pregunto Sasuke.

- Ya he cosido heridas antes. Pero nunca estando embarazada.

- ¿Me dolerá? - pregunto el chico.

- Naruto te dormirá - Sasuke iba a decir algo, pero Naruto se adelanto, y le dejo fuera de combate con una llave de sueño. Me pasé medía hora cosiendo su herida. Y aguantando las arcadas. Cuando por fin terminé, no pude resistirlo más. Me fui directa al baño, y vomite.

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Naruto cuando salí.

- Sí, es que la sangre y los embarazos, no son buenos amigos. ¿Como está Sasuke?

- Se está despertando. Hina está con él.

- Bien - volví al salón, y me senté a esperar. Pasados unos minutos, Sasuke apareció junto con Hina - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, gracias por coserme - bromeo Sasuke.

- No tiene gracia - dije enfadada.

- Perdona. Tienes razón. ¿Naruto, me ayudas a entrar mis cosas?

- Claro - los chicos salieron, y fueron llevando todas las cosas de Sasuke a su habitación. Le había instalado, en la habitación que estaba frente a la mía.

Pasamos el resto del día, sin hacer gran cosa. Yo no me encontraba muy bien, y Sasuke me estuvo cuidando todo el rato.

Hina y Naruto, estuvieron practicando artes marciales. A Hina le habían entrado ganas, de aprender a defenderse. Y Naruto, estaba más que encantado, con enseñarla.

Tanto mi hermano como yo, éramos expertos en artes marciales. Una de las muchas aficiones, que compartíamos.


	8. Complicaciones

Hola de nuevo^^

Bueno, aquí os traigo otro capitulo del fic.

Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 7: Complicaciones**

El lunes llego pronto, y después de las clases, Sasuke y yo fuimos a mi ecografía.

Casi lloro, viendo la cara de felicidad de Sasuke, mientras mi doctora le explicaba lo que era el bebe.

Aun era muy pronto, para conocer el sexo. Hasta el tercer mes de embarazo, no podríamos saberlo. Y yo solo estaba de dos meses.

Pero aun así, era bonito ver a Sasuke, escrutando la ecografía. Tratando de ver a su hijo.

Cuando volvimos a casa, Sasuke les enseño la ecografía a Hina y a Naruto. Y se pasaron una hora, intentando distinguir al bebe.

Naruto opinaba, que no se veía nada. Mientras Hina, decía que era capaz de ver su cuerpecito...

En fin, ya sabemos como es la gente con las ecografías. Cada uno ve lo que quiere ver... Yo simplemente confiaba en mi médico. Si ella me decía que ese borrón era mi bebe, y que estaba sano, yo me lo creía.

Lo malo, era que me había prohibido fumar, desde ya. Y que me había dicho, que nada de alcohol. Si había una celebración, podía tomar medía copita, pero nada más.

Y eso, me mataba...

Además, todos mis sentidos estaban potenciados. Olía el más mínimo aroma, y sin saber como ni porque, me apetecía comer cosas raras.

Las siguientes dos semanas, pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Íbamos a clase, hacíamos deberes, pasábamos el rato...

Yo seguía sometida a un marcaje intenso por parte de todos. Cada mareo, nausea o momento de fatiga, era motivo para sentarme y descansar. Y la verdad, empezaba a estar cansada.

* * *

><p>El sábado de la tercera semana, mi paciencia llego a su límite.<p>

Estaba preparando una pizza en la cocina, cuando me llego una nausea.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Hina.

- Sí, solo es una nausea - dije continuando con la pizza.

- Siéntate Sakura, yo me encargo de eso - me dijo la chica.

- Hina, déjame hacerlo - le dije bruscamente.

- Tienes que descansar - me insistió ella.

- ¡Hina! - grite cabreada - ¡He dicho que puedo hacerlo! Déjame respirar.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Sasuke entrando en la cocina - ¿Sakura?

- Si me dices que me siente, te pego. Me tenéis harta. Me hacéis quedarme sentada por cada tontería. Si tengo que descansar, cada vez que me encuentre un poco mal, no haré nada.

- Pero estas embarazada - protesto Hina - tienes que cuidarte mucho.

- ¡Basta! No estoy inútil, ni impedida. Tengo que estar tranquila, y me paso el día estresada. Intentando parecer normal, para que no me mandéis sentarme. ¡Estoy harta!

- Sakura cálmate - pidió Sasuke - esto no le hace bien al bebe.

- Deja de decirme lo que le sienta bien, o no al bebe - dije enfadada - si yo estoy mal, eso no le sienta bien al bebe. Y si seguís tratándome como a una enferma, no mejorare.

- ¿Ya te has revelado? - preguntó Naruto desde la puerta.

- ¡Tú! - le dije cabreada - Tu sabías lo mal que estaba. Y has permitido que siguieran.

- Tenías que ponerle freno tú, no yo - me dijo Naruto como si nada.

- Te odio - le dije con lagrimas en los ojos. No sabía porque lloraba, pero las lágrimas caían por mis ojos - os odio a todos.

- Sakura - dijo Hina. Pero no la deje continuar, me fui directa a mi habitación, y me tire en la cama. Me pase una hora llorando, sin entender porque. Pasado ese tiempo, llamaron a mi puerta, y aunque no conteste, entraron.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - pregunto Sasuke.

- Ya has entrado - le dije fríamente.

- Sakura, lo siento - me dijo sentándose en la cama - todos lo sienten.

- Que bien.

- Sakura, ya sé que te hemos estado presionando. Te hemos tratado como si estuvieses enferma. Y no hemos tenido en cuenta, que si te dejamos quieta, te pones mala.

- Sí, es justo lo que habéis hecho.

- Lo sé, y lo siento. ¿Puedes perdonarnos?

- Claro que puedo. Pero tenéis que dejar de tratarme así. No puedo tener estos cambios de humor, me matan.

- Lo entiendo - Sasuke se tumbo a mi lado y me abrazo - lo siento.

- Eso ya lo has dicho.

- Tenemos que hablar - me dijo el chico.

- ¿Más? - pregunte irónica.

- Sí, sobre nosotros.

- ¿Acaso hay un nosotros? - pregunte.

- De eso, es de lo que tenemos que hablar.

- No te sigo - le dije separándome. Me senté en el borde de la cama, y Sasuke se sentó a mi lado.

- No se me dan muy bien las palabras - me dijo casi en un susurró - pero voy a intentarlo.

- Adelante.

- Sakura, no eres solo la madre de mi hijo. Eres la mujer a la que pertenece mi corazón.

- ¿Que? - Eso si que me había dejado alucinando.

- Estoy, enamorado de ti. Desde hace un año.

- Pero tu, apenas hemos hablado... Huiste, después de que nos acostásemos... ¿Y ahora me dices esto?

- Me cuesta mucho, abrirme a las personas. La confianza, no es lo mío. Y siempre he pensado, que eres demasiado buena para mí.

- Nadie, es demasiado bueno para otra persona. Eso solo son tonterías.

- Acabo de decirte que te quiero, y tu solo me cuestionas pensar, que eres demasiado para mi.

- Así soy yo - le dije sonriendo.

- Oye, intento mantener una conversación seria - me dijo ofendido.

- Perdón. Sigue.

- ¿Que siga?

- Bueno, supongo que no acabas de confesarme estar enamorado, solo por decir algo.

- Bueno, esperaba una reacción por tu parte... Acabo de decirte, que llevo un año enamorado de ti. Y que no quiero ser solo, el padre de tu hijo. Quiero estar contigo.

- Esa ultima parte te la habías saltado - vale, no fue un comentario muy hábil. Pero estaba flipando, y se me iba a salir el corazón. Así que, mi habilidad con las palabras, estaba fuera de combate.

- ¿Que? - Sasuke se había quedado alucinado.

- Perdona, no estoy muy fina. Es que, me has dejado un poco... fuera de combate.

- ¿En plan positivo o en plan, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi?

- En plan... esto no me lo esperaba. Es que, bueno... no me lo esperaba.

- Me estas poniendo esto muy difícil. Sakura, si no sientes nada por mi... dímelo, y termina con esto - Sasuke me observo unos segundos, pero en vista de mi no reacción... Se levanto, y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Espera - me había levantado, y le había abrazado por detrás - no te vayas.

- ¿Aun no te has reído bastante? - pregunto Sasuke.

- No seas tonto - le dije colocándome delante de él - es que, me parece que me he dormido.

- ¿Dormido? - pregunto Sasuke.

- Es que, pensaba que estabas enamorado de otra. Y ahora me dices, que estás enamorado de mí. Y llevo esperando oírte decir eso varios meses.

- Espera ¿Entonces tu?

- No me hubiese acostado contigo, de no sentir algo por ti. Por muy puesta que estuviese. Además ¿porque crees que he cuidado tanto de ti? ¿Por caridad?

- Así que tu hermano tenía razón.

- ¿También te dijo que estábamos ciegos?

- Eso, y que éramos idiotas - dijo Sasuke.

- Vale, y ahora que ya le hemos dado la razón a Naruto, ¿Piensas besarme?

- Amen a eso - Sasuke se acercó a mi, y me beso. Y juro que me sentí viva. Muy viva, y mejor de lo que me había sentido en las ultimas semanas.

Lo que vino después, fue lo mismo que paso en Halloween. Aunque esta vez, íbamos a recordarlo. Y esta vez, si hubo protección. Ya estaba embarazada, pero no quería más accidentes.

Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, he de reconocerlo. Ese chico, sabía llevarme al cielo. Y lo toque de verdad, como nunca lo había tocado.

Y por las reacciones de Sasuke, creo que puedo jurar, que él lo coco conmigo.

* * *

><p>Cuando me desperté, eran las cinco de la tarde, y Sasuke estaba a mi lado.<p>

Me acariciaba la espalda, y me miraba como si nunca me hubiese visto.

- Buenas tardes.

- Hola - dios, nunca me cansaré de oír esa voz ronca de recién despertado - ¿Sabes? Me encanta esa voz tuya, cuando acabas de despertarte.

- Y a mi me encantas tu, cuando duermes. Pareces un ángel.

- Esos piropos recién levantada, me van a sacar los colores - en ese momento, llegaron las ya habituales, nauseas. Me puse una mano en la boca, agarre mi bata y salí corriendo al baño. Sasuke salió detrás mío, con la sabana atada a la cintura. Apenas me arrodille en el suelo, ya me estaba sujetando el pelo.

- Vaya despertar - se río Sasuke.

- No es gracioso - conseguí articular.

- Lo siento princesa, tomate tu tiempo, estaré justo aquí, sujetando tu pelo.

- Puedo hacerlo sola, no es un espectáculo agradable.

- Me quedo - sentenció el chico. Y lo hizo. Estuvo conmigo hasta termine. Cuando salimos de nuevo, Naruto y Hina estaban esperando.

- Íbamos a pedirte perdón - dijo Hina - pero dejaremos que os vistáis primero.

- Veo que habéis hablado - dijo Naruto riendo.

- Vale, las bromitas las hacéis para vosotros. Y estáis perdonados, pero si oigo otro chiste malo sobre nosotros, os muelo a palos - les dije.

- Comprendido - dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Bien - dicho eso, agarré la mano de Sasuke y me lo lleve a la habitación.

El siguiente mes, paso sin muchas novedades. El ambiente en casa, era muy bueno. Por fin habían dejado de tratarme como a una invalida. Y yo, les dejaba hacer el trabajo duro.

En la ecografía de los tres meses, nos dijeron que era una niña.

Para mi sorpresa, Sasuke estaba encantado. Yo pensaba que preferiría un niño, por aquello de jugar con él.

Pero al parecer, quería una niña. Decía que así, se parecería a mí, y sería un pequeño ángel.

Yo le advertí, que si se parecía a mi, nos daría muchos dolores de cabeza. Sobretodo, si tenía mi carácter.

Pero Sasuke estaba seguro de que no era para tanto. Y yo, rezaba en secreto, para que no tuviera mi carácter.

Por su parte, Hina y Naruto, se lanzaron a la compra compulsiva de cosas para niñas.

Sasuke se mudo a mi habitación, y la suya, fue la que quedo para el bebe.

* * *

><p>Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, estaban pintando la habitación de rosa. Por suerte, pude intervenir, y decirles que no iba a tener una pija, sino una hija. Y que pintaran la habitación de cualquier otro color.<p>

Así que, decoraron la habitación, con dibujos de fantasía varios. Unicornios, hadas, elfos, todo tipo de criaturas.

Apenas estaba de cuatro meses, y ya tenía la habitación de la niña montada.

Me habían comprado ropa pre-mama, me habían preparado las cosas para el hospital, parecía que fuera a parir mañana. Cuando en realidad, estaba de cuatro meses, y me quedaban otros cinco para parir.

Por suerte, me iba a dar tiempo de terminar las clases, antes de tener a la niña.

Yo terminaba en junio, y el parto estaba previsto para el 27 de julio. Día arriba, día abajo.

Eso significaba, que sería una mujer de 18 años, con el bachillerato terminado, cuando me convirtiera en madre.

He de decir, que mis profesores se portaron de perlas. Me dejaban salir siempre que lo necesitaba, me pusieron una mesa y una silla cómoda, en lugar de los pupitres estrechos.

Vaya, que fueron muy comprensivos...

Estaba de cinco meses, cuando volvieron las complicaciones.

Era 20 de marzo, cosa que significaba que era un fin de semana largo. De jueves a domingo.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, y tras un desayuno, a base de churros con chocolate. Sí, fue culpa mía, tenía antojo. Y era uno de mis derechos como única embarazada de la casa.

Pero lo dicho, tras el desayuno, estábamos en el salón disfrutando del señor de los anillos. Tres largas horas de película.

Sasuke y yo, estábamos ocupando todo el sofá. Hina, estaba sentada en el suelo, con su cabeza junto a mi mano, para que le sobara la cabeza. Y Naruto, estaba tirado en el suelo, con las piernas de Hina sobre las suyas.

Apenas llevábamos una hora de película, cuando sonó el timbre. Yo acababa de salir del baño, uno de los inconvenientes de estar embarazada. De modo que, me fui a abrir la puerta.

- Vengo a buscar a Hina - A su padre le olía el aliento a alcohol, como siempre.

- ¡Sasuke! - sabía que con el bombo que llevaba, no iba a poder hacer nada con él. Pero no me dio tiempo a decir más, cundo ese hombre me dio un empujón, que me hubiese mandado al suelo. De no ser porque Sasuke llego a tiempo de cogerme.

- ¿Estas bien? - me pregunto mientras me levantaba.

- Sí, pero este viene a por problemas.

- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto Sasuke de malas formas.

- Vengo a por mi hija. Y si no me la devolvéis, os denunciare por secuestro.

- No puedes hacer algo así - le dije con mala leche - Hina tiene la emancipación. Tú firmaste los papeles, junto con sus notas hace mucho tiempo. Y su madre también la firmo.

- Sigue siendo menor de edad. Y tiene que estar conmigo.

- Tiene la emancipación - repetí - tu la firmaste meses antes de que se decidiese a irse. Y su madre, estuvo de acuerdo, en cuanto supo que viviría conmigo. No puedes revocarla, porque tiene medios para subsistir. Una casa pagada, y mis padres le pagan por limpiar.

- Eso es un truco - protesto su padre - un montaje.

- Tiene trabajo y casa - rugí enfadada - y ahora, lárgate de mi casa.

- Aparta - me dio un empujón, que nos mando a mi y a Sasuke al suelo. Y entro como un rayo hacía el salón.

- ¡Naruto! - esa era Hina, en estado de pánico. Sasuke me levanto, y fuimos hacía dentro. El hombre, tenía a Hina agarrada del cuello, y Naruto había recibido un botellazo en la cabeza.

- Tú te vuelves conmigo maldita cría - Hina estaba llorando, y empezaba a faltarle el aire.

- Sasuke haz algo - yo tenía un bombo considerable. Aun tenía que crecer, pero no quería arriesgarme a un mal golpe.

- Suéltala - Sasuke le dio un buen golpe, y consiguió que la soltara.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunté llegando a su lado.

- Creía que me mataba - me dijo Hina respirando de nuevo.

- Respira, yo ayudare a Sasuke - Hina me miro con pánico - tranquila, le daré con la botella.

- ¡Sakura! - Sasuke estaba teniendo problemas, al parecer el padre de Hina estaba un poco bebido. Pero no lo suficiente como para ser lento.

- Maldito hijo de puta - me levante agarrando la botella de agua que había en la mesa, y le propine un golpe en la cabeza. Que por fin soltó a Sasuke y se derrumbo en el suelo.

- Dios, esta loco - dijo Sasuke - llama a la policía.

- ¿Hina? - pregunte.

- Llamemos. Ha entrado aquí por la fuerza, y ha empezado a repartir golpes. Soy independiente, y no tiene derecho. Voy a denunciarlo.

- Bien - me fui al teléfono, y llame a la policía.

Cuando llegaron, todo fueron problemas. Preguntas y más preguntas.

Nos pasamos dos horas, repitiendo una y otra vez, la misma historia.

Cuando por fin estuvieron satisfechos, fue el turno de Hina para denúnciale. Puso su denuncia, y por fin se fueron.

Al padre de Hina, se lo habían llevado al hospital. Al parecer, le había hecho una buena brecha con la botella. Y necesitaría puntos... No sabéis cuanto lo sentí...

Cuando se fueron, intentamos volver a la película. Pero yo, estaba cansada, demasiadas emociones para un día. Tan pronto me acomode en el pecho de Sasuke, me quedé totalmente dormida.


	9. Nacimientos

Hola de nuevo^^

Bueno, aquí os traigo otro capitulo del fic.

Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 8: Nacimientos**

Por suerte, después de ese incidente, no hubo ninguno más.

Pasaron 8 días y llego el 28 de marzo. Mi cumpleaños.

El 28 de marzo, cayó en sábado. Me habían prohibido madrugar, por lo que aparte de mis salidas al baño. En las que por cierto, me escoltaban para que no viese nada. Dormí hasta las doce del medio día.

Cuando me desperté, Sasuke estaba a mi lado.

- Buenos días preciosa. Y felices 18 - me dijo dándome un beso.

- Gracias. ¿Puedo levantarme ya? Empiezo a estar incomoda aquí tumbada.

- Últimamente, estas incomoda de todas las formas. Supongo que es cosa del embarazo.

- Supongo que sí.

- Ya puedes levantarse princesa. Te he dejado ropa ahí. Hina quiere que te pongas eso.

- Muy bien - concedí levantándome. Me puse el vestido que Hina había escogido. Negro, de manga corta, y que me hacía parecer enorme. Pero sabía que mi cumpleaños, era importante para ellos. De modo que hice la concesión.

- ¿Lista? - pregunto Sasuke. Yo solo asentí, de modo que me llevó al salón.

- Felicidades - grito Hina colgándose de mi cuello - ya eres mayor de edad.

Me dieron una fiesta por todo lo alto, con pastel de chocolate.

Hina y Naruto, me regalaron un no me olvides nuevo, con los nombres de ambos.

Y Sasuke, me regalo un colgante, un corazón de plata con nuestras iniciales. Y un llavero, medio corazón de plata. Él tenía el otro medio.

Pasaron los meses, abril, mayo, junio. Este último fue bastante estresante. Estábamos con los exámenes finales, y tanto estrés, no era bueno para mí.

Tuvimos un par de falsas alarmas, pero se quedaron en eso.

Por fin nos graduamos, y dimos una fiesta en casa. Yo no pude disfrutarla mucho, pero si el resto.

Yo me había sacado el carne de conducir, la semana siguiente de mi cumpleaños, me había examinado. Y Dos semanas más tarde, había sacado las prácticas. Incluso embarazada, era buena conductora.

Sasuke, se lo saco, al igual que yo, en cuanto cumplió los 18. El mismo 23 de julio aprobó la práctica, ya que se había sacado la teórica antes de la mayoría para hacer el examen final el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Pero él, no había dejado que le hiciésemos una fiesta.

El día siguiente a la graduación, lo pase con dolor de cabeza y el estomago revuelto. Las fiestas, no eran una gran idea.

* * *

><p>El 27 de julio, la niña decidió ser puntual, y me puse de parto.<p>

Me llevaron al hospital a las 12 del medio día, y a las cuatro de la tarde, nacía mi hija.

Era preciosa, y no lo digo porque fuera mi hija. Pero no estaba arrugada, que ya es mucho. Y tenía unos preciosos, y enormes, ojos verdes. Y una gran mata de pelo negro.

- Es preciosa - me dijo Sasuke. Yo estaba dándole por primera vez el pecho.

- Si que lo es - y era mi hija. Kira Uchiha Haruno. Mi preciosa hija.

- Mañana la inscribiré en el registro. Tú descansa. Me han dicho que mañana podrás irte a casa. Pero tendrás que hacer bondad.

- Me portaré bien - prometí - te dejaré que seas tu, el que se levante en mitad de la noche, cuando llore.

- Bien, tienes que hacer bondad. Voy a avisar al resto, se mueren por verla.

Estuve acompañada todo el día. Hina, Naruto, Tsunade, mis dos tías. Incluso mis padres se pasaron medía hora, a conocer a su nieta.

Al día siguiente, ya estaba en casa. Y como había prometido, me porte bien.

Sasuke, demostró ser todo un padrazo. Se le caía la baba con su niña.

Pasaron seis meses, y yo logre recuperar mi figura. Con mucho esfuerzo, y ejercicio.

La niña, estaba sana como un toro. Y como había temido, tenía tanto carácter como yo.

Su pelo, era tan negro como el de su padre. Esos preciosos ojos verdes, se habían oscurecido. Y se parecían mucho a los mios.

Naruto, se fue cuando la niña cumplió seis meses. Pero prometió volver para sus cumpleaños.

Hina se había buscado un empleo. Trabajaba en un videoclub a media jornada. El sueldo era un asco, pero le servía para colaborar en la casa, y así sentirse mejor.

Por las mañanas, ayudaba a Sasuke con la niña. Y por la tarde, curraba.

Yo, trabajaba en un bar. De ocho a cuatro, es decir, jornada completa. Y el sueldo no estaba mal. No es que lo necesitara, pero no quería depender eternamente de mis padres. Y ese trabajo, aumentaba mis ahorros.

Sasuke, era el único que no trabajaba. Lo habíamos pactado así, para que él, cuidara de la niña. Cuando, estuviera más crecida, y pudiéramos dejarla en la guardería, se pondría a trabajar.

Pero por ahora, él estaba todo el día con la niña. Por la mañana con Hina, y por la tarde conmigo.

El dinero, no era un problema. Mis padres, seguían mandándolo cada mes. Era parte de mi herencia, y me lo daban poquito a poquito.

Y aunque todos trabajáramos, seguirían dándomelo. Eso, les hacía sentir mejor...

Yo echaba de menos a mi niña. Pero solo eran ocho horas. Cuando yo me iba, ella estaba durmiendo. Y cuando volvía, tenía toda la tarde para ella.

La única persona, que aun no conocía a mi niña, era mi abuela materna. Ella, era muy religiosa. Y por lo tanto mi hija, nacida fuera del matrimonio, era tan mala como sus padres.

Y la cosa empeoraba, porque no nos habíamos casado, después de nacer la niña.

* * *

><p>Uno de los sábados, apareció en mi puerta. Y yo, estúpida de mi, pensé que quería reconciliarse. Que quería conocer a su bisnieta.<p>

Cuando llamo al timbre, fue Sasuke quien abrió.

- Tú debes ser Sasuke - dijo Key, mi abuela.

- ¿Y tu eres? - pregunto Sasuke.

- Soy la abuela de Sakura, Key.

- Tanto gusto, entra - Sasuke la trajo al salón, donde yo estaba con Hina. Viendo la tele.

- Abuela, ¿Que haces aquí?

- Vengo a verte, ¿no es obvio?

- No has avisado, no te esperaba - le dije levantándome y cogiendo a Kira.

- No sabía que hiciese falta avisar.

- Es un tema de educación - le dije mientras le pasaba la niña a Sasuke - podríamos haber tenido planes.

- Sakura, esto es importante, tenemos que hablar - me dijo mi abuela.

- Pensaba que venías a conocer a mi hija.

- Es una niña preciosa - me dijo - pero la estáis condenando.

- ¿Disculpa? - Sasuke parecía alucinado. Y podía ver la mala leche en su cara.

- ¡Hina! Llévate a la niña a tu habitación. Entretenla un poco - en cuanto mi amiga apareció, Sasuke le dio a la niña. Y yo volví a dirigirme a mi abuela - te atreves, a venir a mi casa, ¿a decirme que estoy condenando a mi hija?

- Sakura, no estáis casados. Y no habéis bautizado a la niña... La condenáis a sufrir por vuestros pecados.

- Oiga señora - Sasuke estaba muy alterado, por lo que me puse delante suyo. No quería que le diese un golpe a mi abuela, aunque la verdad, yo también se lo habría dado - mi hija, no esta condenada a nada. Es un bebe de seis meses.

- Acabara en el infierno por vuestros pecados. - dijo Key.

- No me vengas con eso abuela. Para pensar, que se puede acabar en el infierno. Hay que creer que existe. Y ya sabes, que yo no creo en tu dios. Y ya que piensas, que acabaré en el infierno. Puedo asegurarte, que no será por tener una hija fuera del matrimonio.

- Sakura...

- No - le dije cortándola - aunque me casara, aunque bautizara a mi hija. ¿Crees que eso me salvaría? Te equivocas. Si creyera en tu dios, estaría más que condenada. Tabaco, drogas, alcohol. Lo que quieras y más.

- Pero puedes salvar a tu hija - insistió mi abuela - no dejes que sea condenada. Cásate, bautízala, y no la dejes caer en los mismos vicios que tú has tenido. No tiene por qué estar condenada, solo por ser tu hija.

- Usted no entiende las indirectas ¿verdad? Le esta diciendo, que nos da igual lo que usted crea - le soltó Sasuke. Puede sentir como intentaba apartarme, para resultar más amenazante acercándose a ella. Pero no se lo permití, y él lo entendió.

- Y ¿que vais a hacer? ¿Dejar que vuestra hija sea como vosotros? ¿La enseñaréis a fumar y a tomar drogas?

- No, dejaremos que nuestra hija sea como quiera - le dije enfadada - Y ahora, si solo has venido a decirme, lo cerca que estamos del infierno. Ya puedes marcharte.

- Bien, podrías dejarme a la niña, de vez en cuando - no la culpaba por intentarlo.

- No, no dejare que le comas la cabeza. Son tus creencias, no las mías. Y ella decidirá, en lo que quiere creer - le dije seriamente.

- Espero que cambies de opinión - dicho eso, mi abuela se fue por donde había venido.

Tras eso, no hubo más accidentes. Y mi vida, paso como si nada... Aparte de por el hecho de tener un hija.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero pedir disculpas si he ofendido a alguien con este capítulo.<strong>

**No tengo nada en contra de los cristianos, respeto todas las creencias religiosas.**

**Mi abuela es simplemente una persona que desprecia todo lo que no sea de su credo y religión, y eso me ha distanciado de ella. Por eso escribí este capitulo tras una nueva discusión sobre el tema con ella.**

**No era en absoluto mi intención faltar a nadie al respeto. Cada persona es libre de creer en lo que quiera y en las fuerzas que quiera. **

**Personalmente creo que existe algo más que este mundo y esta existencia, aunque nunca he sentido la necesidad de ponerle nombre.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos**


	10. Epilogo

Hola de nuevo^^

Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Epilogo**

Habían pasado 17 años. Yo tenía 35, y como ya habréis adivinado, Kira tenía 17.

Todos seguíamos igual que siempre. Solo que con algunos años de más. Pero por nuestro aspecto, nadie lo diría.

Seguíamos teniendo el mismo aspecto que siempre. Solo que con algo más de seriedad.

Con el dinero que mis padres me iban pasando. Porque sí, seguían dándomelo, seguía siendo mi herencia.

Y con ese dinero, y lo que habíamos sacado trabajado el resto, pusimos un bar. Se llamaba bar Konoha.

Estaba a mi nombre, porque el 95% del capital, lo había puesto yo. Y eso, era mucha pasta.

Pero eso, no era un problema. Todos sabíamos, que era de todos, y lo cuidábamos entre todos.

Incluso mi hija, trabajaba en el bar, en verano.

Kira, se había convertido, en toda una mujercita.

Medía un metro setenta, y su cuerpo estaba bien formado, tenía caderas y un pecho mediano.

Su piel, igual que la mía, se mantenía blanca todo el año. Su pelo, era negro como el carbón, y tan brillante como el de su padre. Ella, lo llevaba decorado, con mechas rojo sangre. Lo llevaba largo, por medía espalda. Pero su pelo, era rizado, tenía unos bucles muy bien definidos.

Sus ojos, eran tan grandes como los míos, y del mismo verde.

Y su carácter, era una mezcla explosiva, entre Sasuke y yo.

Naruto, había venido a vivir con nosotros, hacía diez años. Y ahora él y Hina, vivían juntos. En un pisito cerca de mi casa.

Su relación, había dejado de ser la de dos hermanos. Ahora estaban juntos, y felices.

Las cosas nos iban bien, éramos felices.

Entre los cuatro, habíamos hecho turnos para atender el bar.

Dos de día, y dos de noche. En verano, Kira nos ayudaba, viniendo a las horas de más ajetreo.

A ella le gustaba estar en el bar, y así, se sacaba algo de dinero para ella.

Sasuke y yo, éramos pareja de hecho. Pero fieles a nuestras costumbres, no nos habíamos casado.

Kira, estaba estudiando bachillerato científico, como yo. Había convertido en algo personal, cumplir mi sueño de estudiar fisioterapia.

Y eso, que yo ya le había dicho, que mi sueño de infancia era poner un bar. Y ya lo había cumplido. Pero ella sabía, que también quería estudiar fisioterapia, y ella lo haría por mí.

Kira tenía mucho carácter, pero adoraba a sus padres. Supongo, que el hecho de que la tuviéramos tan jóvenes, nos hacía estar más cercanos a ella.

Era agosto, y por lo tanto, el bar estaba cerrado. Siempre cerrábamos en agosto. La ciudad, era de montaña. Por lo que en agosto, todo el mundo se iba, a parajes más calurosos.

Yo me desperté a las diez de la mañana. Hacía demasiado calor, para seguir durmiendo.

Sasuke ya se había levantado, porque no le encontré en la cama.

Me levanté de la cama, y me puse unos pantalones tejanos cortos, una camiseta de tirantes y unas bambas, todo negro.

Salí y me fui al baño. Me lavé la cara, y me fui a la cocina.

No había nadie, cosa que me extraño. Esperaba encontrar a Sasuke, o a Kira. Pero estaba vacío.

Estaba preparando unas tortitas, que era el desayuno oficial de la casa, cuando unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura.

- Buenos días preciosa - me dijo Sasuke.

- Creía que no había nadie - le dije dándole un beso.

- Acabo de volver. He ido a correr - esa, era una costumbre, que había adquirido hacía cinco años. Solíamos salir juntos, pero en días de tanto calor, yo me abstenía.

- ¿Huelo a tortitas? - pregunto Kira entrando por la puerta.

- Recién hechas - le dije sacando las últimas de la sartén.

- Genial - Kira me dio un beso, mientras cogía un plato, y le dio otro a su padre, mientras se sentaba - recordad que hoy, tengo la final de judo.

- Lo recuerdo - esa era mi hija, había salido a mí. Adicta a las artes marciales. Y a todo tipo de actividad de riesgo. Por desgracia, también había heredado de nosotros, su gusto por el tabaco y el alcohol. Pero no se pasaba.

- Si gano, ¿podré hacer una fiesta?

- Ya sabes que sí - le dijo Sasuke.

Ella, no tenía el lujo que yo tuve. No vivía sola. Pero la dejábamos dar fiestas. Y aunque estábamos en casa, no nos metíamos. Al principio, sus amigos se sentían incómodos. Hasta que se dieron cuenta, de que teníamos más marcha que ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>************ FLAIXBACK *************<strong>

La primera fiesta que Kira organizo, empezó siendo un fracaso.

Compro pocos suministros, apenas puso decoración, y la música estaba mal montada. Un pobre equipo de música.

La gente, empezaba a estar más que aburrida. Y con ganas de irse. De modo, que tuvimos que intervenir.

Mandé a Sasuke a por comida, bebida y tabaco.

Conecté cinco altavoces al televisor, y puse el canal de música.

Con la gente empezando a bailar, aproveche para colocar algunas luces más, y cambiar la disposición de los muebles. Para dar un poco más de espacio.

Cuando Sasuke volvió, colocamos toda la comida, y la fuimos repartiendo. Yo, me coloque en el mueble bar, a modo de camarera. Y empecé a preparar bebidas.

Al principio, la gente flipo. Y nadie se atrevía a beber, o a pedirme una de las bebidas.

Sabiendo como se sentían, porque yo también había tenido su edad, y sabía que los padres, cortaban el rollo. Saque mi tabla de surf, y la coloque en el centro de la sala.

Le puse vasos de chupito en ambos lados, y los llene con tequila.

- Bien chicos - dije en voz bien alta - hay todo tipo de bebidas en el mueble bar. Tienen un letrero con lo que son. Si se acaban prepararé más. Y ahora ¿quien es el valiente? Quiero alguien, que se atreva, a una competición de chupitos.

- ¿Contra ti? - pregunto Dante, el mejor amigo de mi hija.

- Contra mí. Gana, el primero en beberse todos los chupitos - dije señalando la tabla de surf - medía tabla por cabeza.

- Yo me atrevo - dijo Dante.

- Así me gusta. ¡Sasuke! prepara dos tablas más. Vamos a hacer una buena competición de chupitos - dije alegremente.

La cosa mejoro rápidamente. La música sonaba, se hacían competiciones de chupitos. Y pronto se atrevieron con los porros.

Se cortaron un poco, cuando Sasuke se acercó. Pero se relajaron, en cuanto les pidió una calada.

Cuando todo el mundo se fue, pensaba que Kira estaría enfadada, pero no.

- Gracias mama - me dijo abrazándome - sin ti, la fiesta hubiese sido un fiasco.

- No hay de que.

- Nena, tienes una madre, realmente experta en fiestas - le dijo Sasuke - la próxima vez, pide ayuda.

- Eso haré - dijo Kira.

Y eso hizo. Desde ese momento, pidió ayuda, para montar todas sus fiestas.

************ FIN FLAIXBACK *************

* * *

><p>Así que ahora, esta era mi vida.<p>

Una hija, que era peligrosamente, parecida a mi. Una pareja, con la que jamás pensé que estaría. Una hermana, que ahora era una cuñada. Y un hermano, al que apenas veía, y que ahora vivía a dos calles de mí.

Mi sueño de un bar, hecho realidad. Y una vida, que a mi me parecía perfecta.

De forma que, lo que empezó siendo un infierno, ha terminado siendo algo mágico.

Antes, no sabía si decir, que fue por su culpa, o gracias a él.

Ahora, ya lo he decidido... Fue, y sigue siendo, gracias a él.


End file.
